


Should We Fail

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras talks to Gavroche and explains to him his plans if the revolution should fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should We Fail

**Author's Note:**

> (Based off of this: http://les-mis-things.tumblr.com/post/130407350924/durnesque-esque-bourgeoistwoapennything )
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Gavroche had always looked up to Enjolras. He was a wonderful man who wanted what was best for everyone. Enjolras had also always looked up to Gavroche. He was a brave child, who did his best to contribute to the revolution. They both had a mutual admiration for each other, and were wonderful friends. There was one day though, that really strengthened their comradeship. 

“Gavroche, I need to talk to you.” Enjolras sat down on a chair. “Come sit by me,”

“What is it?” He asked, settling down in a chair next to his leader.

“Now, I know that this probably isn’t the most exciting topic but it’s important.” Enjolras paused for a moment, looking for the right words. “If the revolution were to possibly fail, and we were to die-”

“That won’t happen though.” He protested. 

“There is always a possibility. And if it were to happen, I would want for you to take over.” Enjolras sighed. “You’re a brave kid, and I respect you greatly. You would easily be able to lead a revolution, and you would be an astounding leader.” Gavroche rested his head in his arms and smiled as Enjolras spoke. “I honestly believe that if we are to fail, that you would be the best option out of anyone. So,” he asked, “do you think you could do it?”

“I could certainly try.” He agreed. “Thanks Enjolras.” Gavroche was delighted that someone he held up to be one of the most inspiring people he had ever met was telling him that he could lead a revolution. He had felt powerful and strong, and as if nothing could stop him.

“There’s no need to be thanking me.” He voiced. “I should be thanking you. You’re agreeing to take on something that I had begun and see it through to the end. So thank you.” Enjolras fondly pat the kids head. “You’re a good person Gavroche. I applaud you.”


End file.
